sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tentacolino
| country = Italy | runtime = 88 minutes | language = Italian | budget = €4,000,000 | gross = }}Tentacolino ( ), also known as In Search of the Titanic, is an Italian 2004 animated film. It is a sequel to the 1999 Italian animated film The Legend of the Titanic directed by Kim Jun-ok. Plot Inside a bathysphere, Don Juan, Elizabeth, and their dog Smile (as well as mice Top Connors and Ronnie), have begun exploring the ocean's depths in search of the sunken [[Wreck of the RMS Titanic|wreck of the Titanic]]. A shark named Ice Teeth cuts the cable of the bathysphere and sinks it. The occupants awake and find themselves in the lost city of Atlantis. The expedition members undergo a procedure which enables them to breathe underwater. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Top Connors are approached by other mice and attend a secret meeting where they learn about a plot to steal the elixir of life. Ronnie and Top Connors alert Don Juan and Smile to the plot. The king of Atlantis decides to substitute the elixir with ordinary water. The mice steal the fake elixir and present it to their leader. After drinking it, the leader is tied to heavy stones and dropped into a deep pit filled with water which almost drowns him. Infuriated, he demands the other mice be committed to a mental hospital and be imprisoned forever. As a reward for their honesty, the king of Atlantis assists in Titanic's recovery, enlisting the assistance of Tentacles, the giant, friendly octopus. The king then transports Titanic to the bay of a secret island. Cast *Laura Bailey – Elizabeth (Jennifer Love Hewitt's replacement) *Roger Craig Smith - Don Juan (Brendan Fraser's replacement) *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Top Connors (Emilio Estevez' replacement) *Patricia Arquette - Ronnie *Tobey Maguire - Smile (Bob Bergen's replacement) *Leslie Nielsen - King Re *Faye Dunaway - Queen *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Mr. Ice *Helena Bonham Carter - Tentacles (late Mary Kay Bergman's replacement) *Hamilton Camp - Cutter *Travis Willingham - Maltravers (Christopher Eccleston's replacement) *Kirk Thornton - Duke (Jim Cummings' replacement) *Beau Billingslea - Baron von Tilt *Diedrich Bader, Rob Paulsen and Bryce Papanbrook - Mice Pirate *Kevin Michael Richardson, Corey Burton, Matthew Mercer, Kari wahlgren, Karen Strassman and Kath Soucie as Sea Amazons *Johnny Yong Bosch, Troy Baker, Grey DeLisle and Mae Whitman as Atlanteans *Robin Atkin Downes - Narrator (Lance Henriksen's replacement) *Dee Bradley Baker - Special Vocal Effects *Additional Voices: Jeff Glen Bennett, Doug Stone, Mary Matilyn Mouser, Peter Renaday, André Sogliuzzo, Cam Clarke, Eden Riegel, Scott Menville, Ranjani Brow, Bridget Hoffman, Jackie Gonneau, Jennifer Hale, Gregg Berger Original Italian cast * Rodolfo Bianchi – King * Fabio Boccanera – Don Juan * Paolo Buglioni – Ice * Stefano Crescentini – Top Connors * Oliviero Dinelli – Tentacolino * Luigi Ferraro – Mouse Pirate * Christian Iansante – Baron von Tilt * Beatrice Margiotti – Queen of Atlantis / Sea Amazon #2 * Stefano Mondini – Smile * Fabrizio Vidale – Cutter External links * Category:2004 films Category:2004 animated films Category:Italian animated films Category:Italian films Category:Italian sequel films Category:Films about RMS Titanic Category:Films set in Atlantis Category:Films directed by Lasse Hallström Category:Films directed by Brett Ratner Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Film scores by Bruce Broughton Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Film scores by Gordon Goodwin Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by Don Davis (composer) Category:Film scores by Jeff Rona Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films